


*Dark Seduction*

by LokiLover14



Series: Dark Desires [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Because i Think Seb would be so hot if he played a vampire, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Both characters POV, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Official Date, Fuckfest, Getting answers, In my imagination anyway, Inspiration from other Vampire characters TV and Movies because i think they're so hot, Morning Sex, My fantasy, Oral Sex, Possesive and Protective Seb, References to Vampire movies, Revelations, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Some Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Stamina, Vampire references, Violence, Wall Sex, consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always that part of her that was drawn to the darkness, always silently searching for that something the darkness in her yearned for.</p><p>And then one night the darkness found her............</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow i have some awesome dreams sometimes, sexy men to, inspired to write a little story took me nearly a week to get it all written and one night i didn't sleep at all cause i was so into writing this i just wanted to get it all down, i also think i could make this in to a series and the amount of chapters is just a number that i had in my head which i will know for definite as i write more of it, but i'm publishing first to see what reaction it gets first if its enjoyed then i might just do that haha, there are bits of things i've taken from my fave vampire characters in there shows etc i wonder if they will be noticed, but only you the reader would be able to tell me if you do or not if you don't though its no big thing. i just really enjoyed writing this, and hope you enjoy reading to. :D
> 
> A Big thank you to my friend and Beta reader for her help to (You know who you are xx) 
> 
> Any mistakes are totally my own though i did read it over several times, i hope you like it!!

Louise had a pretty easy going life, never short of attention cause of her Goth type of look her slim figure always wearing tight fitting jeans and tops in black and red colors, that was the impression people got when they met her plus the fact that she liked rock music and genre movies appealed to that part of her that enjoyed it, and she felt part of it when she watched them she felt at ease comfortable, like it was where she belonged, and the small circle of friends she had accepted her for who she was and that made her happy enough.

It was a usual night in New York, Coming out of the Cinema, after watching the movie Queen of the Damned for the 6th Time, she did up her leather jacket and lit up a smoke it was dark and she breathed in the night air as she walked to her car, it was always her favorite time of the day, she got in her car, pulled the door closed and took out her phone from her pocket calling the last number dialed, she put the phone to her ear, and looks at the clock on the dashboard of her car, to see the clock saying the time is 9:00pm

The phone rings a few times then is answered by a male voice.

“Hello “ 

“Hey it’s me, are you home?” 

“Yeah swing by if you want” 

“Ok I’ll be there in 20”

“Drive safe” 

Phone call ended she slips the phone back in her pocket, starts the engine puts its in gear and drives away, she pulls up outside her friends place gets out and walks up to the front door.

The door opens before she gets a chance to knock and Dylan who is her best friend is standing there in his usual clothes always in black jeans and tight fitting top, he smiles and gestures for Louise to enter.

“So what ya been up to?” he asks walking into the kitchen 

“Just came from the cinema”

“Again, how many times have you seen it now?”

“6, I can’t help it I love that movie” 

“You have a fixation more like” he chuckles 

Louise grins and leans against the counter, “Wanna go to the club for a drink?” 

“Don’t you get bored of going to the same club all the time?” he enquires.

“Naaa I feel at home there plus it’s where we all hang out and have a good time why would I get bored of that”

“You’re got me there” he agrees “think the others will be there?” he asks

“More than likely” she replies

“Just need to grab my jacket ok, get the car started Lou I’ll be right out”

“Only you can get away with calling me that ” she chuckles 

On the journey to the club, Dylan notices the high heels on the boots Louise is wearing and comments. “Geez I don’t know how you drive in those things let alone walk in them all day”

Louise laughs loudly as they round the corner the big club neon sign coming into view and pulling in to the car park, she replies.

“I find them really comfy that’s just part of why you love me so much pal” 

Winking at Dylan as she pulls on the parking break, he grins back.

“What are best friends for if not to love all your weird ways” he smiles

Getting out and locking the car they head in to club walking through the door that is opened for them by two big muscular bouncers standing at the door. They walk to a staircase that has another big neon sign above it with *Devi8te* in big red letters.They head down the stairs and push open the door to booming loud heavy metal music.

They head straight to the bar to order their drinks as Louise looks around scanning for their friends, the red leather of the seating booths shining in the strobe lights that bounces off of it while also illuminating the people on the dance floor till she spots Lauren and Ian sitting in the high back leather chairs with the low tables that are off the side of where the booths are. She nudges Dylan who has paid for their drinks placing one in front of Louise, she points to them, he nods and they grab their drinks to head over to their friends.

Weaving through the dancing crowds the drinks held high in the air so it doesn’t get spilled, they make it over to where their other friends are.

“Hey guys, I see you got the good seats” Dylan says

Lauren’s eyes light up when she looks up and see’s Louise and Dylan standing there.

“Hey Dylan “she says and smiles back at them “I wondered when you two were gonna show up tonight”

“When do we not show up here” Louise laughs 

“We’ve not long got here” Ian replies and gets up to hug Louise.

They chat and laugh as they go through their drinks as the time ticks on, Lauren and Louise talking over the music mostly about men and giggling off and on looking around the club watching other people sometimes looking over to Dylan and Ian who are in the own discussion about god knows what. Louise gets up to get another round of drinks from the bar.

“Another round please Joe” she says to the bartender.

“You got it darlin” he winks as Louise leans against the bar nodding her head to the Nickleback song that’s booming out, and looking over the people standing at the bar.

Her eyes spot a man that she has noticed every night so far she’s been at the club always sitting with his back to wall on the right side of the bar, those gorgeous chiseled features and deep blue eyes she noticed the first time she laid eyes on him, brown hair just falling short of his shoulders and a slight 5 o’clock shadow which she thinks is smoking hot something about him really draws her in.

He has looked over at her every time she’s been here but nothing else, she glances back over to her friends then back to the bar as Joe brings up the drinks. She glances back over to the man at the end of the bar and finds he’s staring back at her she smiles at him before picking up her drinks.

“Thanks Joe” she says and turns to return to her friends putting the drinks on their table and sits down. Stealing another glance at the man at the bar.

“Did you sneak a shot while you were up there or something” Lauren asks 

“Naaa just waiting for the round” Louise replies, and looks out to the crowd before glancing back at the bar. “and checking out the talent” Louise winks and grins.

Lauren rolls her eyes, smiles and shakes her head, “oh come on like you don’t always end up with someone by the end of the night, there’d be something wrong if you didn’t” she giggles 

They heckle each other for a few mins longer and then, Louise shoves Lauren on the shoulder as a song she likes comes on that she wants to dance to, Lauren shoves her back playfully and they get up gesturing to the boys to come and dance and they all move to the dance floor.

Louise dancing her way up starts moving her hips provocatively reaching the dance floor and glancing over at the bar to find the man watching her as she dances, she gets lost in the music, dancing and starts gyrating against Dylan who moves with her as they dance, they are best friends and have done it many times, a stranger would think they were together the way they move and look at each other as they dance, but that’s all it is to them nothing is ever said about it as to them it’s just a bit of fun and nothing else.

About the 3rd song in Dylan, Ian and Lauren, have returned to their seats leaving Louise to dance by herself lost in the rhythm of the music when she feels someone from behind her place hands on her hips, and she turns around to see the man at the bar moving with her as she dances, he smiles and as she smiles back he lowers his mouth to whisper in her ear.

“I like the way you move” he whispers

She smiles again looking from his lips then up in to his eyes, as she dances finds it hard to look away seemingly mesmerized by his glance, when she does manage to look away she turns back around so she has her back to his front and they dance together she gyrates against him with her left arm around his neck, he nuzzles her neck inhaling her scent, as the song comes to an end and is replaced by another she turns around to the man and he then makes his introduction.

“I’m Sebastian” 

“Pleasure dancing with you Sebastian, I’m Louise” she replies

“Oh the pleasure was all mine Louise” he says looking with dark eyes.

“You’re a regular here aren't you?” 

“Is that a different way of you asking do I come here often” she chuckles 

He grins at her reply showing perfect white teeth, she is drawn to how it lights up his face and also accentuates his cheek bones, which she finds incredibly attractive.

“Can I buy you a drink” he asks

“Yeah sure” she replies turning to walk towards the bar.

“What you drinking” he asks her

“Jack Daniels please, but Joe knows my drink by now” she chuckles 

He signals to Joe who he walks up “Two bourbon please hold the ice” he says and Joe nods.

“A woman who drinks hard liquor, I like it” he grins a sexy smile at Louise.

“So what do you do then Sebastian?” she enquires

“I write graphic novels” he replies “I do my best work at night”

“Wow any I would of heard of?” she asks 

“Maybe if you’re in to comics”

“Are you kidding me I love them” 

“Heard of the Dark Desires series?” he asks 

“That's you” she smiles excitedly before taking a sip at her drink.

He nods, grins and looks directly in to her eyes, mesmerizing her all over again, he reaches up and touches her cheek, breaking eye contact to stare at her lips.

The feel of his hand on her skin is intoxicating to her causing her breath to hitch and her heart beat to increase, she closes her eyes for a second then opens them again, his touch not really warm one but cool, she licks and bites her bottom lip as her eyes travel to his lips and it makes her want him, when he removes his hand she breathes deeply and takes a gulp of her drink. 

There is something in her that yearns for something in him and she can’t quite put her finger on it but the feeling is definitely there.

“I need a smoke ” she says

Then turns to the bar and shouts to the bartender, “hey Joe if my friends come up asking where I am, tell them I popped out for a smoke ok?” she says 

“No problem darlin” he replies and smiles 

She heads out to the smoking area, to sit on one of the benches out there lighting up, then taking a big drag on her smoke she leans back on her left hand and tilts her head back and blows a smoke ring.

“Can I bum a smoke off you?” Sebastian says standing about a foot away from her.

“Why didn’t you say when I mentioned I was coming out here?” Louise replies, while reaching in her pocket and handing her pack and lighter to Sebastian.

“I guess you caught me by surprise” he replies back, with that same sexy smile from before lighting his up.

He smokes it really slowly but taking big drags on it when he does, eyes never leaving Louise, causing her to blush slightly when he notices he smiles, causing her to say something.

“What” she asks

“You're blushing?” he replies 

“Am I now” she replies and bites her bottom lip.

Finishing their smoke they head back inside Sebastian returns to the bar and Louise heads back over to her friends, where Lauren is the first one to say something.

“See what did I tell ya” she grins, shoving Louise playfully on the shoulder.”

“He can’t seem to keep his eyes off you” Lauren says “he hasn’t stopped looking at you since you came back over here” she says glancing over to the bar. 

“Make sure you let us know when you get home ok” Dylan says 

“You ok getting home?” Louise asks 

“Yeah I’m gonna crash at Ian’s, the 3 of us are gonna share a taxi like we always do” He smiles”

“Ok text me later, so I know you made it back safe as well” Louise asks and hugs her friends

Back at the bar Sebastian watches Louise as she makes her way back over to him.

“So everything ok with your friends?” he says 

“Yeah just letting them know I hadn’t forgotten them as we did come as a group, would of been rude if I didn’t check back with them” 

“How are you getting home?” he asks

“Well my car is outside but I usually call a taxi and pick my car up tomorrow”

“I’d love nothing more than to share a taxi with you” Sebastian says flirtingly and reaching out his hand to touch Louise’s cheek again and when he does that she grabs his shirt and yanks him forward so their faces are close.

“So stop making small talk and kiss me already, geez you’ve been driving me crazy all night”, she says in a low voice, when she looks to his lips and then back up to his eyes they are filled with the same lust that’s in hers.

He grins back devilishly at her and pulls her closer and crashing his lips on to hers, her hands go around his neck and he puts his other arm around her waist as their tongues meet.

“My place or yours?” Louise asks breaking the kiss and looking lustfully in to his eyes.

“Yours” he replies.

 

In the taxi on the way back to Louise’s place, they are really going it at it, if she was to see the look on the taxi drivers face he would either be really embarrassed or really turned on with what was happening in the back seat, mouths crashing over and over again, groans and hands groping only stopping when the taxi driver pulls up and informs them they have arrived at their destination. 

Once they are inside moving down the small hall towards the lounge as they make out some more, Louise only breaking the kiss to turn on the light, when Sebastian looks around he notices the dark decor of reds and black, black leather couch, red curtains, and notices the cinemas tickets of QUEEN OF THE DAMMNED, on the coffee table, he smirks to himself, looking up to see Louise had taken of her jacket revealing her tight top then unzipping her boots and stepping out of them while sending a quick text to Dylan to say she was home safe.

“So you like vampire movies then?” he says holding up a ticket stub.

“I love them” she grins emphatically “I love the dark stuff and makes me feel more alive at night” she adds 

Sebastian glares at her intrigued by her words, returns the cinema stubs back to the table, and walks towards her like a predator does towards its prey, Louise excites him and fascinates him at the same time, he walks up and puts a hand on the back of her neck pulling her roughly against his body.

“So you have a dark side, and you like to embrace it?” he says seductively, tightening his grip on her slightly and yanking her face closer so its inches away from his, she lets out a groan, and closes her eyes, when she reopens them the look is like a hungry animal staring back in to Sebastian’s eyes.

“Yesssss” she says wantonly looking from his lips up to his eyes to see the same lust and hunger in them, and she positions her hands on his back.

He kisses her roughly, and she groans feeling the pooling of warmth down below she pulls his body against hers causing him to moan, he nips at her bottom lip moving down to kiss her neck she groans and tilts her head to give him easier access, his eyes look up to find hers closed, he inhales her scent and licks at her skin with a tongue that is so sinful.

Then closing his eyes he opens them and they are no longer deep blue replaced by white and blown black pupils, vein lines appearing under his eyes and fangs starting to elongate in his mouth as he continues kissing and licking her neck, he can feel her blood running through her veins.

When Louise groans he shuts his eyes to re open them returning to there deep blue again, she opens her eyes and bring her lips down to claim his, while grinding herself against him feeling his cock rock hard in his pants.

“Fuck me” She groans “oh god fuck me”

Picking her up in his arms their lips still connected, he walks them towards the bedroom, once inside he puts her down so she’s is standing by the foot of the bed he undresses her slowly stealing kisses in between, peeling her figure hugging top up over her shoulders up her arms till it falls to the floor, then unzipping her jeans and pushing them down past her hips, down around her feet and she steps out of them leaving her completely naked.

As she reaches to start undressing him she realizes it’s the first time she’s actually paid attention to his physique his very tight v neck shirt over a very toned body reaching for the hem she pulls it up and he lifts his arms up for her to take it off, she looks down and runs hers finger tips over his Pecs down over his abs, he kicks off his shoes as she undoes the buttons on his pants pushing them down revealing no underwear and releasing his very hard cock and eyeing his delectable hips bones that she traces gently with her thumbs.

Pushing him back ever so slightly so he moves back a few paces she bends down to place soft kisses on v shaped outline of his hips, as she manouvers herself on to her knees her face now level with his cock, she glances up at him.

His look is one of wonder, as she runs her fingertips slowly up and down his shaft, before wrapping her hand around the engorged head of his cock, running her tongue over the groove of the underside before she takes his cock in her mouth, groaning with want moving slowly up and down on his shaft pulling off to to suck on the head and lick up the beads of pre cum leaking out.

He moans at this and brings his hands to her head one in her hair she glances back up at him while still sucking on the head of his cock and see's the dark look now in his eyes, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

Moving her mouth back down his shaft she takes him all the way in to the back of her throat breathing through her nose as she start's bobbing her head, he moans and continues to watch her while moving his hand to the back of her head and starts to move his hips in time with her movement, feeling his hand in her hair she hollows out her cheeks and increases her speed.

"Auh" he moans "f-f-f-fuck, your mouth feels so good"

She continues like that until she feels his hand tug at her hair.

"S-s-s-stop oh god i don't..... unnnnghh .....wanna come j-j-just yet" he pants

Hearing that she slows to a stop and releases his cock from her mouth with a wet pop, licking her lips and wiping the corners of her mouth with her index finger, she looks up at Sebastian and see's his eyes are just as blown as her's and pleasure all over his face his hands still in her hair, he gives a slight tug on it and she groans as she rises to her feet he pulls her in to claim her mouth with a messy kiss.

He cups her ass and lifts her up, placing her flat on the bed with her feet almost hanging off the edge, kissing her intensely she fingers through his dark brown locks and grips them tight, he groans in to her mouth and then moves his kisses down slowly from her neck, to her collar bone and then down her breasts encasing his mouth around it and flicking his tongue over her nipple, as she lets out the most sinful groan, he moves his hand to her other neglected breast and begins to tweek it between his thumb and forefinger.

Those sinful noises of pleasure keep escaping from her, her groans making his cock throb hard, then from her breasts he moves further down kissing her abdomen and then down her stomach he plants a kiss just above her clit, he looks up at her to see her panting and looking down at him through hooded lids, he licks his lips positioning his mouth over her, eyes locked on hers he gives her clit a teasing flick with his tongue breaking eye contact for a second as she pushes her head back in to the pillow with an illicit moan.

The sensation sends shivers up her spine before looking back down at him, he gives a devious grin up at her and then positions himself between her legs and runs his tongue over her inner thighs then between her folds lapping up her sweet juices, coming back up to circle his tongue over her clit once more then sucking on it, Louise moans get louder, it makes his cock twitch and throb even harder than before, he runs his tongue again between her folds and plunges his tongue in to her entrance feeling the juices of her arousal envelop his tongue as he pushes it in and out of her, he glances up at her again to see her writhing in ecstasy her back arched of the bed as he brings her closer and closer to her building climax, her groans filling the room.

"Oh f-f-fuckkkk yessss" she pants as she moves her hips to fuck her self on his tongue.

He pushes it further in so his face is buried in her and makes her shout out.

"Unngghhhh, yes right there fuckkkk keep doing that" she pants 

Her hips now bucking against his tongue as she builds to her release, gripping the sheets hard as she does.

He quickly glances up seeing that she is ready to explode, and fucks his tongue in to her faster.

"I'm gonna g-g-gonna come" she pants and moans 

One more movement of her hips and her orgasm explodes in her, her back arching further off the bed as she rides out the waves of her climax till she drops herself heavily back in to the mattress.

Taking in big gulps of air as she trys to catch her breath and calm her racing heart, Sebastian rises from between her thighs and moves back up the bed towards her, he kisses her deeply that she can taste herself on his lips as he positions his body over hers holding himself up by his left arm strokes two fingers back down to her entrance and slips them inside then withdrawing them and bringing them back to his mouth to suck them clean. 

"Mmmmm delicous" he says 

Seeing this Louise bites her bottom lip finding it very arousing she twitches down below

“So wet for me baby” he says seductively and smiles

He positions himself at her entrance teasing her with the head of his cock before seating himself fully inside her, and their mouths reconnect as he moves his hips thrusting in and out.

Louise moves her hips in unison with his thrust feeling the beginnings of her second orgasm building

“Oh god, auh” She moans “harder”

“You like that baby?” he replies thrusting in to her with abandon

“Fuckkkk yes” she moans back 

“Auh unnnghh, so tight” Sebastian breathes 

He slows slightly only to bend her legs up so they are over his arms and resumes his hard thrusts, making Louise scream in ecstasy.

“Fuck yes unnnnnnnghh” she groans and bites her bottom lip so hard it starts to bleed

Still thrusting hard into her he smells the blood before he sees it on her lip, he closes his eyes and inhales deeply, controlling himself so his face doesn’t change in front of her, he bends down to kiss her neck more still thrusting into her hard so he gets to hear the groans of her ecstasy, still smelling her blood he kisses up her neck, her jaw line till his eyes go to her lips, which she is biting down on again, he kisses the corner of her mouth and she releases her bottom lip, she looks up at him and meets his mouth with hers he kisses her passionately running his tongue over her lip and tasting the blood that has pooled there savouring the taste of her on his tongue he gently nips at it, his eyes meeting hers they grin at each other, climax building to conclusion between her breaths asking him to increase his speed.

“Auhhh fuck I’m close” she breathes “faster” 

“Your incredible” he breathes back and thrusts harder and faster in to her.

“F-F-Fuckkkkk unnnghhh your sooo damn ssss-sexy” she pants.

She arches her back again as the feeling builds till she feels the orgasm wash over her a second time, he grunts as he feels her walls contract around his cock hurdling him to his own finish only taking another minute or two before he begins to thrusts erratically, on the third erratic thrust he spills his seed inside her while riding out his own climax thrusting only a couple more times, till he finally stills and collapses on top of her but only to be able to catch his breath then gently pulls out of her and rolls on to side of her still panting but not as heavily. 

He looks over to Louise and her breathing is starting to slow as well she turns her head and moves on to her side to look at him, he positions an arm under her head and pulls her to him and kisses her where her lip had bleed, looking at it he sees its started to close up, she drapes an arm over his abdomen, rests her head in on his shoulder and drapes a leg over his.

“Wow you were so amazing” he says 

“Mmmmm” is all she manages to reply

They lie there for a while just embracing each other in their post coital bliss, until Louise breaks the silence to ask a question.

“Can I ask you a question” she says looking up at Sebastian

“Ok” he replies putting his other arm behind his head and looking over at her.

“Why tonight did you chose to approach me? I’ve seen you there every time I’ve been there but you have only glanced at me before” she enquires 

“I had to be sure before I actually made a move to approach you” he states 

“Sure of what” she says 

“That you were available, which I wasn’t sure of at first the way you danced with one of your friends, kind of gives a different impression” he chuckles 

She grins up at him then gives him a slight shove, before she replies

Dylan is my best friend, he accepts me for me, and doesn’t care that I’m in to things dark and gothic, he knows I have a dark side and he loves me all the same, my friends accept me for who I am they don’t judge me for any of my tastes and we dance like that because we are comfortable with each other, it doesn’t go any further it’s just purely platonic that’s all.

“You look very sexy when you dance like that” he compliments 

“I'm just being me” she states getting up to rest back on her elbow to look Sebastian in the face. 

He smiles up at her, looking at her with the same mesmerizing glance that has captivated her a few times over the course of the night. 

“I have a question of my own if that’s ok? He asks 

“Sure ask away” she replies 

“Would you like me to stay and rest here with you ” he enquires 

She grins back and leans forward planting a gentle kiss on his lip.

“Yes I would” she replies sitting up to grab at the sheets and pulls them over both of them as she snuggles back up to him resting her head in the crook of his neck and the same arm that he positioned under her resting on her back stroking her shoulder with his fingers.

“Tonight was amazing” she says “you’re amazing” 

When he moves his head slightly to be able to look down at her, her eyes are closed and she has started to drift off to sleep, he plants a gentle kiss on her forehead and then closes his eyes though he doesn’t sleep just listens to her breathing and the beat of her heart.

 

When Louise wakes up the next morning, she looks over to where he was lying to find it empty and him gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, i suffered with a bit of writers block on my other story i'm writing so this one took a bit longer to do than i wanted it to
> 
> I have had a lot of thoughts about how i wanted to portray Vampire Seb in this cause i don't know if you noticed but in first chapter i didn't elaborate on whether he needed to be invited in to a house or not, and as some vampires in tv or/and movies can go out in daylight where in others they can't, i toyed with that idea but i'm pretty certain on which one i wanted to settle on. ;) so just to clarify on this one he can go out in the day if he chooses to but not for prolonged periods, i took inspiration from another vampire series i used to watch, anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter and i will try not to be so long in updating next time.
> 
> Thanks to those who helped me with this xxx

After getting up and making herself a coffee in the kitchen, phone in hand she reads the text message Dylan sent last night, while she had been in the throws of ecstasy with Sebastian.

_**"Got to Ian's ok** _  
_**Lauren is home safe to** _  
_**Have fun xoxo"** _

Her coffee made she then walked back in the lounge and sat down on the sofa tucking her legs underneath her, switching on the TV but not paying attention to it, as she was lost in her thoughts and thinking about him, her coffee in her lap as she lit up a cigarette and took a long drag, she dwelled on her thoughts of his touch, his kiss, his mouth, and she sighed again this time deeply, she was genuinely attracted to Sebastian and that attraction had grown every time she had seen him and even more so when he approached her and introduced himself and they had talked before coming back to her place and having some amazing sex, she had woken feeling a yearning for him, something she had never felt with any of her previous one nighters, the same as she felt last night, only this time it was stronger.

She stubs out her cigarette, finishes her coffee then heads to the bathroom, turning on the shower, and stepping under the hot water, closing her eyes as the water cascades on to her face and down her body, images playing in her mind of the night before, she runs her fingers down her body remembering the feel of him and a groan escapes her mouth, Louise then halts the movement of her hands brings them up to her head, turning around to let the water run over her hair and down her back, one hand ghostly over the part of her neck where Sebastian had kissed and licked at it, at the thought of it her eyes to close for a second then open again, taking a deep breath as she begins to wash her hair and body.

There was one thing she couldn't deny, she wanted to see him again, and she wanted more.

Later on that day, she met up with Dylan for lunch after running a few errands, they walked around the shops chatting about this and that, laughing and joking, and stopping for a coffee in Starbucks when Dylan decided to ask about the previous night.

"So you have fun last night?" he asks smiling at Louise.

"I did yeah" she grins back, "can't stop thinking about him" she adds

*Maybe he'll be there again, and you can go for round two" he chuckles before drinking the rest of his coffee.

"Maybe" she replies finishing her coffee, "Come on lets go there's a few more shops I wanna go to before we leave" she says getting up.

"Gonna buy myself a new outfit to perk me up" she says as they head into the clothes store.

Later on that night, all 4 of them in the club again, music is playing but not as loud as it was one of the quieter nights of the week, Louise wearing the skinny jeggings and strapless top that she had bought earlier that partially showed her tattoos, part of her long hair clipped back, eyes darkened with eye shadow and eyeliner, and her nails painted in her favorite colors black with red tips.

Having a round of shots that Ian had bought for them, Lauren nudged Louise slightly, bringing something to her attention.

"Isn't that the guy from last night who couldn't keep his eyes off of you?" she whispers.

Louise looking in the direction Lauren is she sees Sebastian sitting in his usual place, and nods in response to Lauren, watching Sebastian talking to the bartender Joe as he his handed his drink. She looks away and continues with her friends, when she glances over at him again her eyes meet his, they look her over then meet hers again, and she runs her tongue purposely over her bottom lip, his eyes watch her as she does and he smirks.

This continues on throughout the night as the two of them continuously eye fuck each other across the room, Sebastian meeting the dark look in her eyes when he stares back at her, noticing that compared to the previous nights he has sat watching her that she has not once moved from where she is. Hunger stirs in him.

At one point during the night, the club gets a little busier but not by that much, Sebastian disappears for short time so he can feed, when he returns, he notices Louise is not with her friends and he walks out to the smoking area, at first he doesn't see her til he looks to the left he spot's her lounging back on one of the chairs with her feet up on another, he stands just watching her, even though the night is far from warm but not freezing cold, she's not wearing a jacket, and his eyes watch her as she places her cigarette between her lips taking a drag of it.

"Did you want something?" she says blowing smoke into the air and then glancing over at Sebastian with the same dark look in her eyes. his eyes then look from hers back down to her lips as she takes another drag, after one more she flicks it in the cigarette bin just across from her and gets up slowly, Sebastian watching as she walks up to him.

Sebastian replies " I had fun last night" a cheeky smirk on his face.

She moves her lips to his ear and whispers "So you want more?" and teasingly kisses his bottom lip while looking up at him.

"Maybe I do" he replies looking down at her and smiling

A devious look now on her face she steps further into him and put her hands on his chest looking him in the eyes, "or maybe you want more of this" and pushes him till Sebastian's back touches the wall, she grabs the back of his neck and pulls him down for a kiss, while her other hand goes for the belt of his jeans and undoes it before unzipping his pants and plunging her hand inside to his underwearless rock hard cock, pulling it out swiftly she breaks the kiss and with a sultry look in her eyes, slides her tongue over her bottom lip again, drops to her knees taking the tip of his cock in her mouth and sucking hard, Sebastian moans at the feel of her wet warm mouth around his member, and his head falls back.

She continues to suck and tease and stroke, running her tongue up the underside of his cock, sucking on the tip, then flicking it over the slit, he places a hand on her head, and juts his hips forward. Louise continues sucking, as Sebastian moans again she pulls off and stops, getting up off her knees she kisses him plunging her tongue in to his mouth while giving him one more stroke with her hand, she moves to whisper in his ear again.

"You want more then come and get it" and with that she lets go of his cock, walks away leaving Sebastian there teased and frustratingly denied his release.

Sebastian tucks himself in, does back up his jeans, and runs a hand through his hair and sighs out a "Fuck* as he lights up a cigarette, to say he wasn't a bit exasperated at what just happened would be a lie, not knowing what kind of reaction he would get from her when he saw her again after she had woken up to find him gone, he would of stayed but his need to feed was strong and if he didn't he would of been to weak too be out in the day, but this side of Louise was different, it drew him to her like a magnet, she was more darker, uninhibited and wilder.

When Sebastian comes back inside he looks over to where she was to find it empty, he walks up to the bar, has another drink enquiring to Joe how long ago they had left, which turns out was shortly after she left him outside, so he decides to finish his drink then head out.

\---------------------------------

Louise was the last to get dropped home in the taxi, having sobered up slightly more than the others on the drive back not that she was that drunk in the first place, getting out she paid the taxi man and walked up the drive to her front door, putting her key in the lock, she feels someone behind her and not even turning around to see who she knew it was she just says "Took you long enough" and smiles, opening the front door, walking in she turns around to place her keys down on the side with one hand while holding the door open with the other, when Sebastian is inside she closes the door, as she turns around Sebastian pins her up against the door, and stares into her eyes, that dark look staring straight back at him, he watches her tongue glide over her bottom lip again.

"I know you're doing that on purpose" he says in a dark toned voice, as he leans down to start kissing her neck, she brings her hands up to card in his hair, his own hands reach to clasp around her wrists, his lips leaving her neck to pin them over her head with his hands, then returning to kissing her neck, she groans pressing her body into his and undulates herself against him.

He groans slightly and he releases her hands, to move them to her hips before crashing his lips to her, and they kiss heatedly plunging their tongues into each other's mouths, "Do you have any idea what you do to me, when you tease me?" He whispers breaking off the kiss looking at her, she looks back at him and smirks slightly biting her bottom lip. He steps back from her and she pushes herself away from the door, and replies.

"You left before I woke up, I had to get your attention somehow" and heads in to the lounge, walking towards the bottle of Jack on the sideboard, pouring one she turns to the side and looks to Sebastian standing just inside the door way, taking a mouthful before she speaks again, "Why did you leave?" she asks.

"I needed to take care of something that couldn't be avoided, I'm sorry if it made you feel used that was not my intent at all" he says walking up to her and taking the glass out of her hand, swallowing down a mouthful, his eyes locked on hers. "You think that just because I've watched you all this time it was just to have a one night stand with you?" he asks.

She shrugs and looks to the glass in his hand, he positions his index finger of his other hand under her chin tilting her face back up to look back at him, he looks at her lips and then back up to her eyes.

"You fascinate me" he explains, "something about you maybe a darkness in you that draws me in especially the way you were tonight, it excited me and I liked it" he smiles a devilish smile.

"I want you" She says, "I feel things I've never felt before."

Sebastian grins down at her and then places the glass on the sideboard, his hands on her hips again, staring in to her eyes he says "this darker version of you, its intoxicating to me" he says and nips her bottom lip, he then nuzzles his nose on hers moving to her cheek to inhale her scent, she places her hands on his ass pulling him even closer to her body.

"If you stay again will I wake up alone?" she asks

"No" he replies

She looks to his lips and then leaning in to his face glides her tongue over his bottom lip, Sebastian looks back at her with dark lust filled eyes and in one quick move she pushes him up roughly against the sideboard, causing the glass to fall off and smash on the hard floor. "Shit" she says and steps away from him, as she bends down to gather the broken pieces of glass, her finger catches on one of the broken pieces, and she hisses at the pain.

"Ouch" she says and sucks on her finger.

Sebastian's eyes go wide as the smell of her blood reaches his nostrils, unable to control himself, his face starts to change and he turns around facing away from Louise, noticing this she glances up at him.

"Whats wrong, are you ok?" she asks

Taking a deep breath, he replies "I'll be fine, I just have a thing about seeing blood"

"I'll be right back" she says getting up and walking quickly out the room to dispose of the glass, walking back in a minute later, wrapping a plaster round her finger, she looks over to Sebastian, who is still facing away from her with both hands bracing himself on the side board, starting to feel a bit concerned now she slowly walks towards him, he watches her through the glass doors, the smell of blood still in the air he takes another deep breath, and speaks again.

"Don't come any closer" he warns a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Seb, let me help you please" she replies worryingly

His breathing heavier now as she continues to move cautiously towards him, stopping an arm's length away from him she reaches to gently place a hand on his shoulder, feeling her touch a small growling noise comes from him, she then moves to his side to look at him, and he turns his face away her voice a soothing tone asks him.

"Baby please let me help you" and reaches out to touch his face.

"NOOOOOO" he growls loudly turning around quickly, causing Louise to go off balance fall back on to the armchair behind her landing with a gasp, she looks back up at Sebastian surprised and shocked at his outburst watching him walking quick towards the entrance of the lounge, she notices something different around his eyes but can't quite make it out, as he heads out the front door but just before he closes it behind him, she hears his voice say "I'm sorry"

\-------------------------

Later on Louise is lying in bed wide awake, staring up at ceiling thinking about the way Sebastian had reacted when she had cut her finger, she had never seen him like that, or anyone else for that matter react to the sight of blood that way, and it worried her when he wouldn't look at her the glimpse at the side of his face as he went out of the room, there was definitley something different about his face but what she didn't know and that was what she couldn't stop thinking about. Looking to the alarm clock on her left she notices the time is 5:56am, and then throws back the sheets and gets up out of bed.

 

Walking back in to the lounge she sits down and picks up her laptop, switching it on she types in the search engine "Dark Desires graphic novels series" the first link she clicks on gives her his last name but no other new information. so she types in different things, Blood Phobia's, Reactions to the sight of blood, etc, but reading them still doesn't give her any clarity on it, about to give up and close her laptop down one result catches her eye, " **Vampires and Bloodlust** " it reads and she laughs out loud before saying to herself.

"Don't be ridiculous Louise" and closes down her laptop.

Reaching to grab her pack of cigarettes she takes one and lights it up, her mind reeling with all sorts of thoughts, _"At least i know his last name now" and "but i still haven't got any way of contacting him", "I need to find him and make sure he's ok", "what was on his face?", "he growled at me", "why wouldn't he look at me?"._

Her thoughts then turn to what she'd seen before she shut down her laptop, _"Vampires don't exist" "They are cold to the touch" "Some can't go out during the day" "Mesmerizing gazes" , "Sebastian isn't a vampire", " some people do have a fear of seeing blood, you know", "you don't know that much about him" "he likes the dark part of you", "and there is something really dark about him", " he can't be a vampire, there's no way he's a vampire", " he can't be", "is he?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy christmas to you all and happy new year xxx 
> 
> My tumblr http://l0ki-l0ver14.tumblr.com/ my love for the marvel universe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 3 :D
> 
> RL gets in the way and takes over no matter what, this chapter had been half finished and was still in draft for the last 6 months or so, but I like to think its a positive that a part of my life that has started to improve for the better lately, and I found my self itching to continue finishing my chapter, so I pushed forward and here it is. I also started Betaing on another writer's and friends work to, and love reading the praise she puts in the notes of her stories for me, Yaaayyy!!!!! thank you for your amazing words PrimaDea you have no idea how much that means to me. <3 xx
> 
> This Chapter i've made longer than the previous two by way of making up for it being so long since I last updated, so to those who have subscribed and follow me. !!!!THANK YOU!!!!! 
> 
> My Beta who usually looks over my work was unable to help me this time, AND!! she finally has her own A03 account, so I can credit her properly on any future works. So WinchestersRock83, sending big hugs out to you <3 xx
> 
> I did feel a little panic, when I thought about this going unbeta'd, but thanks to the awesome Juliette591 my panic subsided, and I thank you so much for your time and hard work in helping me <3 xxx
> 
> I've added some more tags because of what happens in this chapter aswell.
> 
> The Romanian in this I have used a translation website for the words (not Google translate, I find its not that reliable).
> 
> Dragul meu - My Darling  
> lubita - Sweetheart 
> 
> So enough rambling on from me, here's about 7K of chapter 3 for you ;)

Louise spent the next few days going about her usual routine, running her errands, going shopping, meeting her friends for lunch and in the evenings she`d go to her regular spot at the club. By the third night there was still no sign of Sebastian and she went home disheartened.

A week later she was out having lunch with Lauren, waiting for their food to arrive, and listening to Lauren talk about the new guy at work that she had been flirting with when she got the feeling that she was being watched. She casually glanced around, saw nothing and no one unusual, then turned her attention back to the table.

She ignored the feeling and concentrated on eating her food and carrying on the conversation. Later after having finished they were getting ready to leave when Louise again got the feeling of being watched only this time more intensely. It was like she could feel the eyes on her while she put on her jacket but she couldn't see anyone.

Later that evening she decided to skip her usual trip to the club and instead chose to curl up on the sofa with a drink, some popcorn, and a Sons of Anarchy marathon. She heard a noise outside and went to investigate. When she opened her front door she sensed someone standing behind her, but when she turned around there was nothing but air. She sighed, took one quick glance around and whispering "I miss you" before going inside and locking the door.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian had been keeping his distance from her since that night. He had stayed away for her own protection. Yet he couldn't keep away from her for long so he watched her from a distance, staying within the shadows during the day and the night as he watched over her.

Even when he wasn't nearby he felt drawn to her. He couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be drawn to him too. It became apparent when she was at lunch with a friend and it was as if she could sense he was near. That night when she went home earlier than usual he had a fleeting moment of bravery and approached her. His nerve gave out at the last second and he retreated back to the safety of the shadows but not before he heard her whisper "I miss you".

Over the next couple of nights the weather became warmer so Louise would leave her balcony door slightly ajar in her bedroom to let some air in to keep her bedroom cool. She loved to wake up to the sun beaming in from outside so when she awoke one morning she was shocked to see a red rose and a note on top of the pillow next to her. She reached over to pick up the fragrant flower and then opened the note to read the four words written on it.

"I miss you, too"

"S"

She smiled and raised the rose close to her lips where she inhaled its sweet scent. The note gave her hope. She read it several more times before finally getting out of bed with it, and the rose, still clutched to her chest as she went to begin her morning routine.

Louise went out that night with a renewed sense of determination. As she and her friends had drink after drink she sat there hoping she would have a chance to see and speak with Sebastian again. And a few hours later when she was almost three sheets to the wind she decided to go outside for a cigarette when she was nudged by Lauren. She looked up and was stunned to see Seb approaching their table.

He looked over at her friends before saying "Can I talk to you alone?"

She nodded and gestured for him to follow her as she headed outside. She lit a cigarette before handing her pack over to Sebastian for him to do the same. She looked into his eyes and hoped to find the answers in them, but found nothing there. She began to wonder if maybe she had been wrong about him when he began to speak.

"I wanted to talk to you..." he started but then she interrupted him.

"I thought that's what we came out here to do," she replied with a not so subtle edge to her voice.

He smiled. "I mean I wanted to ask if I could come by your place later so we can talk. I don't want to take you away from your friends for too long."

She nodded. "Ok I'll be home in about an hour. Meet me there".

She flicked her cigarette butt into the bin before turning to walk back in to the club to find her friends. Sebastian disappeared into the darkness in search of an opportunity to feed.

When she sat back down with her friends Lauren looked worried. "Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna meet up with him later." Louise replied.

Lauren gave her a concerned look that Louise recognized immediately. She knew her friend wouldn't be happy until she convinced her that everything was fine. "I'm okay I swear. He probably just wants to apolgize for how he acted. I'll find out later" she said.

Lauren seemed placated and they carried on with their night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The way Sebastian had show up out of the blue had shocked her. She could think of nothing but the questions she wanted to ask him but at the same time she felt anger. He'd said she wasn't just a one night stand but then he disappeared for nearly two whole weeks and that hadn't reassured her in the slightest. In fact it had only left her more confused. She wasn't afraid to ask about what she needed to know, liquid courage notwithstanding. The alcohol helped her feel confident that she would be able talk and pull no punches.

She was taking her shoes off in her bedroom when she heard knocking on her balcony door. she pulled the blinds back to see Sebastian standing there waiting for her to let him in. She unlocked the door, opened it and then stepping back to give him room to enter.

She heard the click of the door close behind her as she walked back to her bed and sat down. She looked over to where Sebastian stood, unsure of whether to speak first or wait for him to begin.

"So........" she said then stopped, feeling her anger return. The alcohol in her system gave her a little more courage than she would have usually had.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked abruptly.

He stared at her for several moments. "After that night i wasn't sure if you'd want to see me again. But... and I missed you and just couldn't stay away any longer." he whispered.

"Awww how nice of you," she said with a biting tone in her voice. "How nice of you to say that I wasn't a one night stand, only to go and disappear on me for nearly two weeks. That was really reassuring of you!" she snapped.

Sebastian stood still and just watched as she vented, listening and waiting for the chance to speak.

"I really don't know why I feel angry. I'm not your girlfriend. I don't know that much about you except what little you've decided to share with me... but I thought that maybe we would get to know each other. But then you disappeared that night... and then... then I didn't know what to think", she sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry," He said as he walked toward her, "I really am. I thought that... after the way I reacted that it would best to stay away from you. For your protection," he added quickly. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Protection from what?" she asked.

"From me." He said quietly.

She looked at him in confusion. "Why? Because you startled me and made me fall back on my ass?" He nodded.

She got up to retrieve her cigarettes from the chair in the corner. "What do you want from me Sebastian?" she sighed.

He walked up to her and took both the cigarette and the lighter from her hand. After lighting one he handed both items back to her. He caught and held her gaze as he slowly released the smoke out from between his beautiful lips. Then he placed one hand gently on the side of her face and spoke softly.

"You." He stated. "I want you..." He reached down and took her hand.

"I want you, too..." she whispered, "All I wanted to do was find out if you were okay," she said as she stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," he paused before he continued, "Did you mean what you said?" He asked.

She exhaled the smoke from the drag on her cigarette, "Which part?"

"That you missed me..." he replied.

She nodded. "I've never seen anyone react the way you did when I cut myself. It was such a shock. I don't know why you'd think I'd need to be protected because of that..." she said.

He stepped back from her then walked to the edge of the bed and sat down. He leaned forward on his elbows and ran a hand through his long hair and sighed, "I'm not what you think I am," he stated.

Louise sighed deeply, crushed her cigarette in the ashtray and then walked over to where he remained on her bed. She stood between his open legs and he looked up in surprise. She ran her hands through his hair as she gazed into his beautiful eyes. He smiled.

They stayed there in silence for a while just looking at each other. Sebastian's hands moved to her waist as he pulled her closer to him and inhaled her familiar scent. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I promise i won't leave like that again," he breathed.

"There is still more to talk about but can we do it after I get some sleep?" Louise asks through a yawn.

He nodded and released her from his grip. "I should go and........." he stopped when she reached out and held his hand in her own.

"Will you stay? Please?" she asked "You've just come back. Last time you told me I wouldn't wake up alone again," she said sadly.

"Okay..." he replied with a grin. She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

After getting changed for bed Louise fell asleep snuggled under the covers with Sebastian. With his arms wrapped around her, he placed a kiss on the top of her head as she slept then sighed contently before dozing off himself.

She awoke the next morning to the feel of Sebastian's arms around her waist and the press of his lips on the back of her neck. She smiled and covered his hand with her own.

"Good Morning Beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

She turned her head to look at him and grinned as she moved around to reposition herself to face him.

"It is now," she replied happily, content to see him lying next to her. She reached up to run her hand through his hair and then placed it on his cheek. He smiled back, closed his eyes at the feel of her touch and then leaned in to kiss her tenderly.

"Feeling okay?" He asked.

She nodded, "Nothing coffee can't fix!" she replied with a wicked grin as she stretched out under the covers. Her eyes drank in the glorious sight of him. As he moved onto his back with one hand tucked behind his head she couldn't help but notice his gorgeous torso and the way the sheets lay just above his waist at the V line of his delectable hips. In one swift move she swung one leg over him, sat up and maneuvered herself so that she straddled his hips. He moved his hands to her waist and made circular movements on her skin with his thumbs.

"Do you have any plans today?" she asked as she touched her lips to his chest.

"Just a meeting with my publisher later," he replied "What about you? he asked

She shook her head as she smiled and stared at his lips. She leaned forward and dragged his bottom lip between her teeth as she ground her hips against him. The look on his face turned lustful and he sat up quickly. He wrapped his arms around her back and she hitched her legs around him as he kissed her throat. She ran her fingers through his hair and he moaned.

Feeling his hard cock pressed against her she groaned and continued to move against him. He kissed down over her collar bone then back up to her neck and repeating the motions on the other side. He slid his tongue down to her breasts licking and sucking on her nipples. She groaned and leaned back as he continued his ministrations, her hands caressing through his hair. He moved further down and kissed her stomach before he stopped and looked up to see her pant heavily. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

He moved a hand to in between her legs to feel for her wetness and skimmed her clit. She groaned again as he then moved to teasingly circle her entrance before he slipped two fingers inside her.

Louise moaned, broke the kiss and met his eyes as she moved against his fingers. Sebastian watching her face as she bit her lip and trapped it between her teeth. He increased the movements of his fingers as his thumb moved over her clit and breathed heavily as he watched her throw her head back in pleasure. A few strands of her blood red coloured hair clung to her neck with perspiration.

"Auhhhhhh" she moaned.

They continued like this for several more minutes before Louise reached down to wrap her hand around his cock. She stroked it a couple of times with her hand before lifting herself up. Sebastian removed his fingers as she easily angled him inside her and slowly began to sink down onto him.

She started to ride him slowly at first. Their eyes still locked on each other as she moved above him, he caressed up and down her back and enjoyed the feel of her around him. She suddenly broke eye contact to lean back and start riding him harder. As she did he groaned "Nnnnnggghhh fuck baby..... feels so good!" The movements of their bodies increased and she rode him roughly and with abandon. He thrust up harder in tandem with her movements and pulled her to him as they kissed messily and passionately. The harder he drove in to her the more rougher she would ride him until she was screaming.

"Auhhhh Seb.......fuck...........yes!" she moaned

Her orgasm hit her and she crushed her lips to his, moaning into his mouth. He followed shortly afterward, thrusting and coming hard until he was spent. Louise rested her head on his shoulder as they embraced as the both of them breathed heavily against each other. He peppered kisses over her shoulder as they continued to embrace.

It was when they had been lying there for a while, and kissing on and off, that Louise's stomach started to grumble. Every time it did it got louder and she'd laughed, embarrassed. She eventually got up out of bed, slipped on a t-shirt and walked down to the kitchen. She set up the coffee maker to brew and was finishing some toast by time Seb entered the kitchen, jeans sitting snug around his hips with the button left undone. He sat down and leaned in to kiss her while he rested an arm round her waist. He took out a cigarette, lit it and handed it to her before lighting one for himself. He looked up as the coffee maker made a clicking sound to signal its completion. When Louise went to get up he moved his hand to her shoulder to say I'll do it you stay put.

After asking Louise where she kept her cups, he located two mugs and poured coffee into them, black with sweetener for her, and with a bit of milk for him. He sat back down on the wooden bench seats but with his back to the wall. As Louise positioned herself against him he draped an arm around her the top of her chest. The intimacy of the quiet moment pleased her and helped her shed any doubts she might have had about their connection being more than a one night stand. She gently stroked the arm that was around her and leaned back on his shoulder. She then turned toward his neck and placed a kiss gently on his skin. He hummed contently as he rested his cheek against her forehead.

"Are you seeing your friends tonight? He inquired.

"I don't have any plan to, no" she replied.

"Good. I'd like to take you out on a date," he said.

She turned to look up at him, "Oh yeah?" she asked, smiling as he nodded his reply.

"You mentioned last night about how you wanted us to get to know each other better" he said, "at least outside of the bedroom..." he added with a wink and a wicked grin.

"I'd like that" she whispered back, "What time is your meeting with your publisher?" she asked.

He Looked at the clock on the wall that flashed 10:45am and then replied "Not til four o`clock." he stated.

Finishing their coffee, she kissed Sebastian before getting up to place the plate and the cups in the dishwasher. As she closed it she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist again and she can't help but think that she could definitely get used to this! She felt his lips on her neck again and moved to turn around so she could face him, placed her arms around his neck and stared at his gorgeous eyes.

"So what time do you have to leave?" she asked.

"About 3 to give me enough time to go and get ready for our date," he says ,"and so i can feed", he said to himself silently.

"So what shall we do till then?" she asked.

Another wicked grin appeared on his face at her question, his eyes darkened seductively and he replied in a low voice, "Oh i can think of a few things" he said as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip and gazed into her eyes. He maneuvered her around, til her backside pressed against the breakfast table and lifted her up and laying her down on top of it. As he spread her legs and kissed her roughly his hands wandered under her t shirt, lifting it up to caress the skin under it all the way up to her breasts and slowly settling between her open legs as he teases her with his tongue.

That's just the beginning of what they do. Over the next 5 hours after he finished eating her out on the kitchen table, they fucked up against the wall in the hallway next to the lounge, she went down on him on the sofa, where afterward he bent her over it and fucked her, til she screamed in ecstasy. They fuck again against the wall of the shower, both insatiable in their appetites, before washing, getting out and getting dressed again.

Louise was brushing her teeth as Sebastian was about to leave, telling her he will text her later. Confused at first, she smiled when she checked her phone and saw his number on her contact list.

Lauren phones a short while later.

"You sound happy!" Lauren comments, "I take it things went well then last night."

Louise chuckled "Yep last night, this morning and this afternoon" she replied.

"So you've sorted what ever it was out then? Lauren asked.

"He's taking me out later, he had a meeting to get to this afternoon."

"So your actually gonna go on a date with him then?"

" Yep so we can start getting to know each other in the non-biblical sense!" she laughed as Lauren chuckled on the other end of the phone.

Later that day as she relaxed with a book on the sofa her phone buzzed. Startled, she reached for it to see a text from Sebastian waiting for her.

**Seb - Can't wait to see you <3 **

**Me too, so where are we going? xx**

His next text came through less than a minute later, with a time and a place and a request to meet him there. She smiled and texted back, **I can't wait! heart emoticon xx.**

She put the book down and headed to her bedroom to get ready for their date. She hoped that tonight she would get answers to some of the questions that had been lingering at the back of her mind.

\-----------------------------------------------

The restaurant's decor was done in her favorite colours, with tall lamps placed at the end of each row of tables. The chairs were red leather and very comfy to sit in and the walls were decorated black with framed pictures. 

Jazz music played softly in the second-level cocktail bar that overlooked 44th street. A low-lit fireplace in the centre of the room gave it a very romantic feel. Sebastian had really gone all out on their first date. He sat across from her in black jeans and a dark red shirt with the top two buttons left undone. Cowboy boots and his black leather jacket completed finished off his look. Louise had chosen to wear a white halter neck top that exposed her shoulders and showcased her tattoos and her waist, as well as her favorite pair of heather grey figure-hugging trousers. Black high heels and her own dark grey leather jacket completed her ensemble.

As they sat there with their drinks awaiting their meal, Sebastian's eyes roamed over her outfit. "You look gorgeous tonight," he said.

"You're looking pretty hot yourself" she replied as she grinned and bit her bottom lip.

"So what would you like to know about me?" he asked, cocking one eyebrow as he stared at her mouth.

"Where are you from?" she asked straight away.

"I was born in Romania and then I moved here when i was a kid", he replied.

"Wow really, so you can speak fluent Romanian, as well as English?" she asked.

"Yes I can _Dragul meu_ ," he grinned.

"I have no idea what you just said but wow it sounds incredibly sexy!" she breathed.

"I said Yes I can my darling" he repeated with a wink.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm twenty-nine," he replied. He saw her eyes widen at his response, "Whoa" she said before she took a sip of her Jack Daniels on the rocks. "I didn't expect that," she added.

Sebastian chuckled before responding, "Me being twenty-nine; why would that be a surprise?" he inquired.

She blushed slightly. "That makes me older than you by a little," she whispered.

He grinned and leaned forward on the table as he spoke in a low sultry voice, "You're even more beautiful when you blush... do you know that _Iubita?"_

They stared at each other for several moments before their trance was broken as the waiter arrived at their table with their meal of porterhouse steaks, vegetables and mash cooked well done for Louise, and the same for Sebastian except his steak was extra-rare and he had chips instead of mash. He picked up one of the chips and seductively placed it on his tongue before sucking it into his mouth while he never dropped eye contact with her.

 

Louise stepped outside to have a smoke while Sebastian paid for their meals. She was still enjoying the slight buzz she had going from the cocktails they'd had when they'd finished their meals. She was thoroughly enjoying the date and was looking forward to getting to know Sebastian even more and was so lost in thought that she was caught off guard by the man who approached her.

"Hey sugar, waiting for someone?" the strange man asked.

She looked up to find him leering at her, "Not you!" she replied harshly.

"Aww c'mon sugar I'm a nice guy! Let me buy you a drink..." he sneered.

"No thanks" she replied.

"We could have some fun, you know, after...", she felt a chill run through her as his eyes raked over her body. "I'm not interested. Take a hike asshole!" she snapped back at him.

The grin disappeared from his face as he grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, "No needs to be nasty! I was only tryin`to be nice. Maybe you like it rough huh?" he snarled at her.

The stench of alcohol coming from him made her nauseous but she ignored it. Instead she grabbed the hand that had touched her and twisted it off her arm. She stepped back and at the same time with her other hand pushed her palm flat against his chest and sent him stumbling backward. This only enraged him. He regained his balance and charged towards her. 

"You fucking bitch! You need to learn some manners!" He hissed as he tried to grab her again. She tried to duck out of the way but he grabbed her by her hair and threw her down on the ground with such force that her head smacked against the pavement. In shock she looked up through hazy vision to see him come for her again but he stopped when someone else stepped in between them.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. HER.!!!!!!

In a daze she heard Sebastian's voice and moved her head to see the blurred figure of him. She tried to get up but was hit by a stabbing pain in her skull as waves of dizziness flooded over her.

The man looked over at Sebastian before saying "Beat it pal this has got nothing to do with you!" as he made another move toward Louise. She moaned in pain and closed her eyes as the nausea hit her again.

Sebastian growled and repeated himself, "I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER! YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN AND IT'LL BE THE LAST THING YOU DO!" He added.

The man ignored Sebastian's threat as he moved toward her again. Seb struck him with inhuman speed and grabbed him by the throat. He slammed him to the ground and snarled. The man stared at him in wide-eyed terror. Sebastian's face had changed.

His eyes were white, his pupils were blown black and the veins under his eyes bulged. His sharp fangs glowed in the moonlight as he snarled at the man who dared lay a hand on someone he cared about. The man struggled against his grip as Seb yanked him forward so that there was only about few inches between them, "You hurt what's mine..." he snarled menacingly "I'm gonna make sure you never hurt anyone again!" He turned the attacker`s head to one side, bared his fangs and sank them into the other man's neck as he tried to scream.

Louise lay on her side on the ground as the dizziness still overwhelmed her. She opened her eyes and groaned as she reached up a hand to touch her head. She looked around for Sebastian, certain that she'd heard his voice when she saw a figure nearby. Her vision was still blurred as she called out his name. She tried desperately to understand what was happening in front of her.

Sebastian pulled his fangs out the man's neck and looked into his lifeless eyes, then he dropped the body to the ground. Blood streamed in rivulets around his mouth and down his chin. As he swallowed and felt the blood travel down his throat he heard Louise groan and call his name. He was at her side in an instant.

"I'm here, baby..." he said as he looked her over for injuries. She moaned in pain as he lifted her into passenger seat of her car. He quickly checked for cameras before quietly disposing of the man's body in a nearby garbage bin. He soon returned to the car and drove back to her place as she rested in the passenger seat next to him.

He gently placed her on the sofa in the lounge and checked her over properly. She had huge bump on the side of her head from where it connected with the pavement but there were no cuts. She would most likely wake up with a hell of a headache but she'd be fine otherwise. He thought about where they'd gone for dinner. It was known as a nice neighborhood so violence was definitely unusual.

Louise had been semi-concious when they arrived home and when he placed her on the sofa she had tried to move. He told her to lie down and rest and then sat in the arm chair across from where she lay to watch over her.

It was six hours later when she began to stir. Sebastian moved to her side and helped her sit up as she groaned and held her head. He spoke softly.

"Hey _Iubita_ , are you feeling any better?" he asked.

She half smiled as he came into focus then groaned and held her head again. "Uggghhh where am I?"

"In your lounge. I bought you home," he replied.

She leaned against the back of the sofa, still holding her head and coughed before speaking again, "if this is what a hangover feels like I'm never drinking again!" she joked.

"I'll get you some painkillers," he said as he got up to head to the kitchen, "and coffee please!" she says.

He returned five minutes later with painkillers and a glass of water. He soon followed up with a coffee as she requested. It took about twenty minutes for the medicine to work, in the meantime Sebastian described what happened after he had followed her outside. She nodded as he explained that the guy would never bother anyone again.

They sat there in silence for a while as she went over the previous night's events in her mind. Sebastian just watched her. She met his gaze a few times and looked away as the images of what she saw slowly came into focus. It's a little while longer before she can look at him again and speak.

"Were there any animals around when I was on the ground?" she asked him. He looks at her in confusion, "No there weren't, why?" he asked.

"I heard growling," she replied "and i saw........." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing "...I saw a face." Sebastian sat stiffly as he listened. He ran a hand through his hair nervously; he didn't think she had seen him change when he attacked that man to move him away from her but now it sounded like she did.

Louise leaned her head back on the sofa and closed her eyes again as she tried to focus on what her mind saw in her hazy vision. She remembered hearing Seb's voice... then a growl. 

She remembered how she had tried to raise her head to see him and how she had called out his name. Other memories flashed through her mind... how he reacted that night... what she thought she saw in his eyes. There was the feeling of being watched and then the mysterious appearance of the rose on her pillow. 

The fact that he had come to her balcony, which was pretty high off the ground by her standards as even she would never attempt to climb it. She had never seen him during the day and she was sure she had heard a scream the night before and Seb's voice talking low. She opened her eyes and stood up as slowly and gently as possible in order to stretch her aching muscles. She was about to make her way out of the lounge when a moment of clarity stopped her in her tracks.

Sebastian's blue eyes had been replaced with something else. There were dark lines under his eyes and his teeth... his teeth were sharp and there was blood all over his mouth and chin! Seeing her stop suddenly Sebastian asked if she was okay as he got up from the chair and made his way toward her. She turned around slowly to face him.

"You." she said quietly.

He stopped at the edge of the sofa, "What?"

"That face i saw," she inhaled deeply to steady herself, "it was you."

"Oh no!" he thought as he watched her piece it all together.

"It all makes sense now. The way you acted when I cut my finger. Why you wouldn't look at me as I bled," she whispered. "I didn't think anything of it at the time... you said it was because i was tired but I get it now." she continued. Sebastian stood still rooted to the spot at the edge of the sofa. "I'm not what you think I am" she quoted him from the night before. She looked over at him and stared.

"What are you?" She asked. "I want to hear you say it."

"If you already know then why do I need to say it..." he replied.

"Say it" she repeated. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm a vampire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The description of the Restaurant i used i took from looking at places in New York its self, so if your curious to see the pic you can see it here its the second one from the top :D
> 
> http://www.telegraph.co.uk/travel/destination/usa/new-york/33658/New-York-restaurants.html
> 
> Leave a comment maybe? 
> 
> I've already started on Chapter 4, I'm planning on updating again in the next couple of weeks <3
> 
> http://l0ki-l0ver14.tumblr.com/ my love for the marvel universe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here!
> 
> Again i don't mean for it to be so long between updates, but that seems to be my life lately, but i will say that I started writing Chapter 5 at the same time as this, i just need to finish it first so i won't give a time frame for it because that doesn't seem to work out, so i will get it out as soon as i can. I did post a list of upcoming updates for my stories on my tumblr so it could give you an idea of what to expect and this chapter is about the 4th update on the list i've managed to get out.
> 
> Some many stories so little time lol plus i'm working on 3 other new ones aswell that are not on the list, but i will update on my tumblr soon yay :D, but that doesn't mean i've abandoned any of my others because i haven't its just taking me longer that i would like to get them out.
> 
> This chapter i hope is as good as the last one it is unbeta'd as i'm sad to say the friend who helped me last time was unable to help me again, so i'm not entirely confident with it :( but i still hope you like it.

Louise stared back at him, in disbelief as she heard the words, her eyes wide with shock, she started edging backwards out of the lounge, Sebastian starts to move towards her slowly, seeing this she holds her hands up in front of her.

"DON'T" She said "don't come any closer" she pleads as she continues to back away.

He stops on the spot again and runs a hand through his hair nervously "I never wanted you to find out this way" He replies a worried look on his face.

"Yeah i'm sure its not everyday you find out the person you've slept with is a Vampire, she replies sarcastically, "I can't deal with this right now" she says shaking her head and turns around to leave.

"Louise!!!" He begs as he watches her flee and moves towards the entrance of the lounge.

Seeing him appear so quickly behind her startles her and she runs up the stairs to her bedroom shutting the door with a slam, shortly after she hears knocking on the door and Seb's voice on the other side.

"I'm not going to hurt you baby, can we just talk about this" He pleads in a worried tone of voice.

"I can't, I just..... i can't....i...i need you to leave, i need time to think about this" She replies with a shaky voice.

He leans forward with his forehead resting on the door, and sighs in disbelief at the situation.

"Okay" He says "If only for yourself, don't mention this to anyone. You mean so much to me baby" He begs

"Just go Seb, if you really care for me, go please" she says on the other side, tears streaming down her face as she looks at the door.

Just before the front door closes she hears "Please just be safe".

 

Minutes later Louise is sitting on the floor with her back to the bedroom door, having raided the cigarettes she keeps stashed away in her room and shakily bringing it to her lips every time she takes a drag from it, not ready to leave her room yet, as soon as she finishes the first one and put its out in the ashtray in her lap she lights up another straight away hands still shaking as she tries to light it.

Leaving her bedroom she wearily makes her way slowly down the hallway to the stairs, and going down one step at a time, she walks in to the empty lounge and goes straight for her phone, bringing up Lauren's number her finger hovering over the call symbol, Sebastian's words repeating in her head, "Don't mention this to anyone" "Please be safe".

She cancels it and places it on the coffee table, and goes to the front door turning the locks and checking the windows before drawing the curtains in all the rooms, back in the lounge she heads straight for her Jack Daniels and downs the first one she pours completely, before pouring herself another, her mind in overdrive with thoughts, _"Vampires are real", "Sebastian is a Vampire", "how old is he really?", "why me?" "was everything that i felt for him real?"_

She walks around her lounge, sitting down periodically but then getting back up again and walking back around unable to keep still for a second burning through her cigarettes and umpteen cups of coffee, as she tries to process what has happened. 

Louise spends the rest of the day pacing around the house repeating the same routine smoke after smoke, coffee after coffee, sit down stand up, she eats little bits here and there. 

It’s on the second day after that night that she wakes up, and suddenly is aware she is on the sofa. She sits up and looks around realizing that at some point during the night she must have fallen asleep even though she doesn't remember doing so. Her throat feels dry. When she goes to the bathroom she stares at her reflection in the mirror for a long time before brushing her teeth.

She makes herself more coffee and actually has a decent breakfast before taking out her laptop and checking her emails. She sees a message from one of her networking contacts telling her to check her work email about a potential client contract they have recommended her for. Seeing this she starts to perk up a little and pulls out her Macbook Air that she uses for her work and finds the email there from the potential client inviting her to a pitch meeting.

It distracts her from her thoughts as she researches the potential client so she doesn't go in blind for the meeting. She didn't build up a successful portfolio and client list as a Graphic Designer only to show up looking like a novice who has no idea what she's doing.

Her meeting is scheduled for 9am the following day. Louise pulled herself together and decided to go for a workout in her home gym. As she worked up a sweat she brainstormed project ideas in her head before showering and then loosing herself in preparing samples of her work to present to her potential new client.

That’s the one thing she loved about being a freelance graphic designer; it gives her the freedom to work from home on her own schedule. Meeting deadlines had never been a problem for her and the end project result was usually a very satisfied client who was more than happy to recommend her for potential future projects .

By the time she has finished her preparations for her client meeting the next day she realizes it’s late into the night. She tries to get some sleep but can’t because of a terrible nightmare that was rooted in the events from the night of the assault. Startled awake she tries to relax but it takes a long time for her to drift off again.

Early the next morning she focuses on her pitch presentation. She’s one of three candidates vying for the contract and she was determined to win it. In her car preparing to drive away she glanced at her reflection in the rear view mirror and was not surprised by how tired she looked. It reminded her of her situation with Sebastian and how much she still needed to work through before she could see him again. Suddenly remembering her client meeting she was grateful for the distraction.

After her meeting she decides to text Lauren, Ian and Dylan to see if they want to meet up for lunch. It’s been a few days since she's seen her friends. Soon afterward excluding Dylan who has had to work, they are all sitting in a cafe and Louise is talking about her potential job.

She finishes her second cup of coffee and starts preparing a third, which leads to them reminiscing about their college days. "Wow! I remember back in college you could drink an entire pot of coffee and still fall asleep in the middle of an exam!" Ian chuckles. "Oh come on I'm not that bad am I? I guess I just have really good metabolism!" Louise replies with a laugh. She decides to spend the rest of the day and evening with them so she invites them back to her place for pizza and movies, Where Dylan joins them later after finishing work.

A few days later Louise gets the news that the client was happiest with her presentation at the meeting and hires her for the job. 

After leaving her that night Sebastian went to the club, he sat there wallowing as her reaction played over and over in his head, he'd gone from happy to be back with Louise only to end up apart from her again after such a short time and this time he had no idea if she'd want to see him again.

When he confirmed what he was, seeing the look of fear on her face really had him worried, he didn't know what he had expected her to be when she found out, a little apprehensive maybe but the fear he saw in her was the same fear he had of loosing her, but then what else would he of expected. So he just sat there trying to drown his sorrows.

The blood he'd had from the man who attacked Louise was more than enough to sustain him for little while, so he just sat and drank his fill, before returning back to his home. He would have wallowed a lot more if it hadn't been for the fact that he'd had put off finishing the illustrations for his next graphic novel, his publisher will be expecting them as per there conversation during their meeting. So Sebastian, took to his work station once he'd returned home and set about continuing to sketch for his next Dark Desires novel.

Finishing his work helped to distract him until he sends his finished pages off by courier, and then his thoughts return to her once more. He makes his way out the front door, needing to check to make sure she's okay, she would never know he was there.

He doesn't know what he expects to see when he gets there. When he peers in he see's her friends sitting there in the lounge, and pizza boxes on the coffee table.

Louise is lying on the sofa her head is Dylan's lap, and his fingers are stroking her hair, the sight fills him with anger, of course she would seek comfort in her friends.

In that moment he envy's the closeness she has with him wishing it was him doing the comforting instead of Dylan, the more he stares the more jealousy he feels, till he can't watch any longer, and he flees coming to a stop several miles away in a forest.

He keeps walking for hours, through the trees silent in his foot steps, smelling different scents, the sounds of wild animals in the distance, owls hooting, branches moving in the wind, he can see stars in the sky where he gets to a clearing and a moon that's not quite full but by the looks of it not far off, he stops in his tracks when he gets a whiff of a scent, one that's familiar to him, and one that he knows all to well. The smell of death.

He takes another sniff and then closes his eyes to focus his senses, he hears the crackle of a fire burning, followed by laughter, opening his eyes he moves toward it to get a better view, but sticking to the shadows where he see's a tent with two men sitting next to a burning fire, one man is tall and heavy set, and the other is tall and gangly, the light from the flames of the fire illuminating their harsh features.

They are rooting through what looks like items dumped on the ground, looking and discarding what they don't want by throwing it in to the flames, laughing as they talk it becomes clear to him that these are not the original owners. He moves silently as he looks around the smell of death getting stronger as he does, what he comes across horrifies him, on the ground less than a foot away from him are two dead bodies.

He listens to their conversation watching as one of them stretches on the ground, "Hey Rawlins, you findin anything yet?" he asks

"Hold your horses Cooper, give a man a chance to look would ya" the other man replies

Rawlins rolls his eyes before he glances up at the sky "Feels so good to be free again" he says

"Yeah" Rawlins replies as he continues his rooting "That guard was to easy to manipulate, stupid bitch" he adds

Cooper laughs, "To bad she got caught out before we could get to her" he replies

Sebastian watches in disgust as they brag, its not often he kills, but when he does its always justified and listening to them he knows they won't be missed.

He lets out a growl and watches as they startle at the sound and stand up looking around to try and pinpoint the source of the noise.

"Did you hear that?" Cooper says as he stands up.

Rawlins nods in reply as he turns around looking in to the darkness, but seeing nothing.

Sebastian grins wickedly, " _Oh i'm gonna have some fun with these two"_ , he thinks to himself.

Using his speed and his stealth as he moves around the shadows letting out another growl, and grinning as they turn around at the noise.

"There it is again" Cooper says

Sebastian continues to move around letting out growls, if he can lure one away then the other it will make it a good hunt.

He watches as the one called Rawlins walks over to the items strewn on the ground, and picks up a flash light and what looks like a knife.

Hearing another growl Cooper walks up to Rawlins saying something in to his ear, but even a whisper Sebastian can hear with his vampire hearing.

"Could be a wolf or something, maybe if we catch we can kill it for food"

Sebastian watches them as they move towards the trees, observing his prey, prepared to pounce.

Cooper moves towards the very edge of the campsite with his flash light shining it around, just before the light hits where Sebastian is standing he moves with super speed and growls again from further away.

Cooper turns slightly back towards Rawlins and says "I'm gonna check it out."

As Sebastian watches him, he continues to let out growls, stopping just out of site of the other man, he watches as Cooper gets closer shining his flash light out in to the darkness as he looks around.

Sebastian just watches, enjoying the thrill of it.

As the man approaches Sebastian crouches down on his knees, and gives one last growl from the shadow of darkness as the man rounds the last tree walking towards him. 

Cooper stops and speaks in to the darkness "Here wolfie wolfie"

Sebastian shifts his foot in the dirt giving off the sound of his movement, eyes fixed on the man ready to make his move.

"Hey come on now i'm not gonna hurt you" Cooper lies and crouches down while slowly reaching behind his back for the knife he placed there.

The man is less than two feet away and that's when Sebastian speaks "No but i'll hurt you"

Back at the camp Rawlins feeds the campfire to keep it stoked as he waits for his accomplice to return, he stands back up and looks up for any sign of Cooper and seeing none and takes a few steps towards the direction he came from.

"Cooper you ok man? " he shouts into the darkness.

Seconds later Rawlins gets his answer, when a scream comes out of the darkness.

"COOPER!" He shouts towards the same direction.

The now lifeless body of Cooper falls to the ground as Sebastian gets up licking at the blood still streaming down his chin, some of the rivulets running down his neck and soaking the collar of his shirt, he looks up when he hears the voice through the air of the other one shouting and smiles with blood smeared fangs in the same direction before taking off towards the other man. 

Sebastian looks around before moving away leaving the bodies to the elements and the wild animals that live there, he hears movement from not to far behind him and the scent of an animal before walking away.

He takes off looking up at the sky, he can always smell the sunrise way before it actually happens.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Louise was at home sitting at her desk, she had worked really hard on this job in the last few weeks having thrown herself in to her work, and in between having fun with her friends.

With the deadline still a week away she was days ahead of schedule and was already putting the finishing touches to her work.

Movie night was starting to become a regular thing, and they frequented the club less and less, she didn't intend not going at all completely, but for now it was her way of avoiding the possibility of seeing Sebastian, her friends didn't even question the reason why knowing she was committed to doing her work and were more than happy to have nights in.

A couple of times Lauren had tried to enquire as to why she had had no further dates with him yet, but Louise had just said they were both busy with work and didn't have to time to meet up.

She had taken time to reflect on what had happened when she was alone and had started to come to terms with the fact that Sebastian was a vampire and that they actually existed.

It was a couple of days later after having sent her completed work to her client, that Lauren had asked again and this time Louise sighed and told her in a way that was not giving anything away about that night or who he really was that she lied and said they had decided to slow things down as she had felt like it had all happened to fast with Sebastian. 

She explained how she really did like him a lot but they had decided they needed some space from each other and her work had given her some time to think. They hugged when Lauren mentioned how she had thought that they had broken up, and mentioned to Louise that she had seemed really happy with him, which she admitted was true.

She sat thinking more long after Lauren left, she still needed answers and the only way she was going to get them was from Sebastian himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up what the Moon is called before its becomes a full moon and its actually called Waning Gibbous, there's something i never knew before haha.
> 
> So there we have it, if you liked this chapter please let me know as your comments are what help my confidence to grow.
> 
> And 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, then i would attempt to continue without a Beta, even though i'm so used to having one on this story. I know i publish with out a beta on my other stories, But!! i've always felt better with a Beta on this one. I will know my answer to my doubt by your comments. 
> 
> Also i wanted to point out that my inspiration for the end of the last chapter and then beginning of this one DID NOT!!! come from Twilight, it came from this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkdzxVIIRiQ and i just put my own spin on it.
> 
> I've changed the chapter count again from 3/6 to 3/10 i originally had put 10 when i first started it but then changed it cause i though it would be shorter, but its not gonna be so i've gone back to my original number. 
> 
> For those of you that follow this story, there is a lot more good stuff to come ;) haha xx
> 
> My tumblr >>>http://l0ki-l0ver14.tumblr.com/ my love for Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, including RDJ and Tom Hiddleston, and the Marvel Universe


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps i hope you're still with me, Chapter 5 is here, and i promise i'll try not to keep you waiting for the next one, motivation is mostly back now, and i'm finally out of that horrible place that caused my anxiety and depression and i'm in another job and studying to do something i've always loved and been good at.

Sebastian sat thinking about Louise, it had been over a month since that night and he really missed her.

Her laugh, her smile, the way her nose would crinkle up when she was happy, he closes his eyes as he thinks of the way she would run her fingers through his hair.

He misses her sense of humor, her strength of character, as well as her fierce independence and the way she doesn't put up with crap from anyone even from him.

He yearns for her touch.

\-----------------------------------------------

Louise kept putting it off, she and her friends were back to going to the club a few times a week now but she never saw Sebastian there even though she wouldn’t of minded if she had, she wanted to see him. She kept getting her phone out to text him but when it came to what to say she didn’t know and after putting her phone away after a few tries, she sighed.

Yes he was a vampire but that didn’t mean she didn’t stop missing him any less, what was it really holding her back was it fear? Nope not anymore.

She had been lost in thought when Lauren shook her hand to get her attention. “Louise”

“Huh” She replies looking over at her friend.

“You really zoned out there, i was trying to get your attention are you ok? She asks

Louise sighs again before replying “I was just thinking”

“About? Lauren asks

Watching her friend as her gaze sweeps around the club, and before Louise could answer Lauren speaks again.

“Just call him,” she says

Louise’s head turns back to her friend and sees her smiling knowingly, “I don’t know what to say I’ve tried to text a few times but then I end up deleting it”, she sighs

Lauren moves closer to her friend and Louise turns around to fully face her, “What are you afraid of Lou that he won’t want to see you, or is it what to say?”

Louise sighs again, and gets out her phone but when she goes to text again she’s still stumped at what to say. Lauren who’s been watching shakes her head and speaks to her friend “ Gimme your phone” she says

Louise looks up surprised, “What” she replies

Lauren holds out her hand and repeats herself “ Your phone gimme”

Louise is about to argue when Lauren speaks again, “Look, you obviously want to see him and if you keep going like this you’ll never do it, and I know you Louise just as well as Dylan does that’s what best friends do, trust me i’ll be simple and if he replies you can take it from there okay, let me help.

Louise smiles and hands over her phone, watching as Lauren types and sends the message putting the phone down between them on the seat.

A few minutes later her phone buzzed with his reply, and Lauren smiles when she looks at it before handing it back to Louise for her to see.

Looking down at her phone Louise see’s the words of the message sent.

_**Hi, it's me, can you come and see me please?** _

_**Seb: Is tonight okay?** _

She looks up and her friend and smiles, before typing her reply

_**Sure, Come to the front door please.** _

Pressing send she puts her phone away, and looks back at her friend smiling “Thanks” she says leaning in and hugging her friend.

\-------------------------------------------------

Later on that night after getting back home from the club Louise is sitting on the couch coffee and cigarette in hand and staring at the clock, they didn't specify a time in the text so she didn’t know when he would turn up. It was a little while later that she heard the knock at the door, she places her empty mug on the coffee table and gets up .

She feels a tinge of nervousness but also excitement. Opening the front door seeing him standing there, wearing a leather jacket and jeans, she smiles and says "Hi"

“Hi” He replies smiling back

She opens the door wider for him to enter and then shutting the door and watching him as he walks towards her lounge, she follows after he sits on the sofa waiting for her, and she sits on the armchair.

“Thanks for coming over” she says

“I was happy to hear from you, How are you? He asks

“I’ve been better” she replies

Sebastian nods

They sit in silence as Louise thinks where to start and what to ask first. She reaches forward to grab her pack of cigarettes offering one to Sebastian, who smiles as he accepts it their fingers brush each other as he does.

Their gazes lock on each other, before Louise sits back lighting hers at the same time as Sebastian lights his.

“I don’t know where to start, I have so many questions” she laughs nervously.

“You’re safe with me, I’m not gonna hurt you, if that helps set you at ease” he says “I meant that when i said it” He adds.

“Yeah thanks it does a bit” she says

“Ummmm……….Why………” She starts to say but stops

She takes a drag from her cigarette followed by another straight after that, flicking the ash into the ashtray.

Sebastian watches her as she does, taking a drag from his cigarette, and again tries to put her at ease “Louise” he says

Looking up at the sound of her name, she see's a concerned look on his face. Her heart racing inside her chest, “I’m sorry this is harder than i thought it would be” she says scratching her head.

“Louise” he repeats “

“It’s understandable to feel how you do, take your time, I’ll answer anything you wanna know, okay? He says

Louise ponders for a moment, taking her bottom lip between her teeth before speaking.

“Why me?” she says “If it wasn’t to hurt me?, then why me?, do you kill people?, have you killed people?” she says before taking a deep breath, and putting out her cigarette in the ashtray.

Sebastian’s quietly sighs blowing out smoke as he does before he says “I never had any intention of killing you, and by kill people you meaning feed off them right?” He asks

Louise nods in answer, lighting up another cigarette as Sebastian continues to speak.

“I don’t kill people just for killing’s sake, I do feed when I need to but only on evil doers, and yes I have killed in the past but I only do it if it’s necessary.” He says

“If….. If I hadn’t found out the way I did, would you ever have told me?” she asks

Sebastian runs his fingers through his hair, as he thinks, “In time yes” he replies “It’s not exactly something I like advertise” He chuckles and puts out his cigarette.

Louise smiles, before taking a drag on her cigarette, “I haven’t told anyone” she says as she flicks the ash off her cigarette into the ashtray and for what feels like a long moment and few more drags on her smoke she stubs it out in the ashtray exhaling the smoke as she looks over at Sebastian who smiles back at her.

She had chose the armchair to sit in so she could keep some distance from him at first not knowing how this would go but now sitting there she realizes it’s not what she wants any more, and without hesitation she stands up and walks over to the sofa where Seb is sitting, watching her approach.

She sits down next to him, tentatively reaching out to place her hand on top of where his is resting on his knee, looking into his beautiful eyes their gazes lock again and he smiles

He turns his hand placing it palm up lacing their fingers together. They stare at each for a few minutes before Sebastian lifts it and brings them to his lips kissing the back of her hand.

At the feel of his lips on her skin she reaches up with her other hand and places it on his cheek, he closes his eyes at the feel of her hand gently nuzzling more into it, and when he opens them again he looks back at her

“I missed you so much" He says

Louise smiles back

“I missed you to” she replies

They sit just staring at each for a while, glad to be back in the others presence, until Louise speaks as a question comes to mind.

“That night i found out, when we…….” she pauses

“Went on our date.” Sebastian says and Louise nods.

“That man that attacked me, did you…….kill him?”

Looking her in the eyes, Sebastian asks “You sure you want to know?”

Louise nods

“Yes I did” he replies

Louise looks down at their joined hands at his answer, “I can usually handle men like that, but when he first laid a hand on me, and I defended myself it seemed to make him more mad and I tried to dodge his advance again but he grabbed my hair.

Seb runs his thumb over her hers in a soothing gesturing.

Looking back up at him she see’s the look on his face, “Thank you for saving me” she says “from the attack…..” The rest going unsaid but clear enough, she’s grateful for what he did but not for the killing of the man.

 

The atmosphere in the room is tense for a few moments till Louise sits against the back of the sofa fingers still entwined with his, she asks “So anyway, is it like the movies portray?”

Sebastian laughs “ The script writers always glamorize what it’s like, so i’d say not quite”

“So what can you do?” Louise asks with a grin

“Well you already know i’m fast” he replies referring to the night Louise found out.

Louise nods in agreement.

“Were you always like this or were you………” Louise pauses to think of the right word she wants to say …….”turned” she adds

“Yes” Seb replies “I was human so long ago though it feels like a different life”

Louise’s eyes go wide when she hears this, and more questions come to mind.

“Can you tell me about it?” she asks 

Sebastian nods

“Have you ever turned anyone yourself? Louise asks looking down to their joined hands then back up at him.

“Yes but that’s another story for another time” 

They look at each other and smile, Louise places her other hand over theirs, and says 

“Ok tell me everything” she grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we delve a little in to Seb's past as there will be a flashback in the next chapter, and possibly some smut you'll just have to come back again for chapter 6 hehe ;)
> 
> I know i usually post my Ao3 tumblr link here but i haven't been on it in so long and don't have much time to, and its a pain in the ass to keep logging out of my tumblr for my pages everytime so, i've created a facebook page for it, come like it and you can ask, chat and see snippets and updates of what's to come on here, 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/LokiLover14onAo3
> 
> If you still wanna follow me on tumblr this is the one for my facebook pages f0r-the-l0ve-0f-marvel-men.tumblr.com
> 
> My love for the Marvel universe, Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, RDJ, and Tom Hiddleston, ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Sebastian's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback in italics. 
> 
> Credit to Ayane Moon for doing this amazing art for me.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As i wrote this chapter it became VERY long, to the point where after all the research in to this which I enjoyed immensely. I had to choose at the place i thought best to end the chapter. Which means you don't have to wait as long this time, (Yayyy!) again i'm so sorry i've been so long with it. 
> 
> It was a choice to do this one or another long over due update. Its been 3 years since i updated Resistance is futile. (yikes!!) So I'm gonna work on that next chapter to get it out then I'll get back to this plus I had been working on one of many new fics that i also want to get out and begin to work my way down the list of new ones i want to do.
> 
> Any I'll stop rambling now and here is chapter six i hope you like. LL

**Flashback**

**New York 1685**

_Born to loving parents, who moved the family to america when he was 8 years old, he ran errands for his parents when he was old enough, helping out and enjoying listening to his mom as she read to him._

_His life was pretty good, and his family were not extremely wealthy but not exactly poor, more like comfortably well off._

_As an adult his charm and good looks had always made him popular with the ladies and that was how he spent most of his time and money, so much he became quite the regular._

_It wasn’t a place with the best reputation but it was better than some of the other places that the kind of shady people went to. No one complained especially who ran it as long as the ladies kept the money coming in._

_He enjoyed the pleasure and the feeling he got from smoking opiates it made his life bearable. Which is probably why he’s fuzzy on how it happened._

_He didn’t see anything or feel anything out of the norm on his visit that night enjoying the sex smoking the opium, and drinking. He would fall asleep eventually with the woman and in the morning he would leave after more often than not, partaking in some morning sex._

_But that morning he woke up alone, not remembering when he fell asleep and a gnawing feeling in his head and throat. Stepping out into the sunshine he made his way home only to feel drained by it and arriving back home he decided to go back to bed to sleep it off._

_He sleeps most of the day waking up in the evening feeling better except for the gnawing feeling that hasn’t gone away but increased as has his hunger. So he gets up and goes to his kitchen in search of food._

_It dulls the gnawing, but doesn’t make it go away. Sebastian feels confused feels something is off. He takes a bath, afterwards looking in the mirror he notices a difference in his complexion, and his eyes are slightly bloodshot._

_He puts it down to how he woke up feeling, and shrugs it off thinking it will go away with time._

_He spends time with his friends at the tavern, laughing and having a good time, his mind taken off the gnawing feeling temporarily._

_Over the next few days, it doesn’t get any better in fact it increases, and after leaving the tavern one night he’s walks past what looks to be two men fighting, he pauses and then walks back to the corner peeking around it._

_He watches one of the men produce a knife, shouting and lunging at the other._

_He notices the fear on the face of the one being threatened. He turns the corner and shouts over at them the one with the knife turning around. The other one is actually a kid, who takes the chance to turn and run away at the distraction._

_When the man with knife looks back and sees the kid has gone he swears loudly turning his attention on Sebastian. The man walks towards him knife pointing at Sebastian who dodges and then punches the man when he lunges at him. The man falls and hits the floor._

_That’s when it hits him clouding his mind at first filling all his senses. It’s like nothing else he’s smelled before he is mesmerized by this unique aroma. It was unlike anything he’d ever sensed in his 29 years._

_After what felt like an age the cloud that fogged his mind lifted. The man gets to his feet, knife still gripped in hand. Sebastian’s eyes are fixated on a rivulet of blood running down the man’s face._

_The man looks at Sebastian with the intent to threaten or lunge at him again, He can hear the man’s breathing, his heart pumping, something primal takes over him as the man comes at him a second time._

_In a flash the man is pinned to the wall with strength Sebastian had never known before. Drops of blood rained down on his hand._

_The man struggles in his grip. Sebastian traced a finger along the line of blood that trailed downward. He bought a fingertip to his lips and savoured the coppery taste._

_At the taste the gnawing feeling he’s had disappears instantly._

_Lost in the moment he doesn’t realise the man had stopped struggling. He looked into the dead man’s terrified eyes and did not yet realize what the man saw._

_His gaze moves back to the blood on the side of the man’s face. The man starts struggling again trying to loosen Sebastian’s grip on him._

_He notices the man’s gaze drifting to his mouth. The man speaks “Wh...What are y..you?”_

_With the coppery taste still fresh on his tongue Sebastian smiles feeling his sharp teeth against his lip._

_He speaks only a few words in his reply “must have more” and in a flash his mouth latches onto the man’s neck. When his teeth pierce the skin and the warm coppery liquid enters his mouth, its euphoric._

_The feeling of it as it glides down his throat is almost orgasmic. The man has again stopped struggling and Sebastian pulls off his neck only to bite harder and grip the man tighter as he feeds._

_He can feel the man’s heartbeat slowing with every second he drinks. When Sebastian finally stops the man’s heart is no longer beating. Looking in to lifeless eyes he lets the body slump to the floor._

_All his senses heightened he feels amazing. He looks around hearing nothing but quiet, unsure what hour it is. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before walking away and heading back towards home._

_He wakes up the next morning feeling more alive than ever and the gnawing feeling he had before gone._

 

“That was what it felt like for you the first time you fed?” Louise asks

Sebastian nods “I didn’t know what I was just yet but only that the man’s blood was the best thing I’d ever tasted. “ He says

“Wow” Louise replies “and also kinda gross” She chuckles

Sebastian grins back.

 

_He definitely notices differences now, everything is brighter and more colorful, he notices smells he hadn’t before. In fact he feels more alive than ever._

_The biggest difference out of all of them is when he wakes up in the morning, and is out in the sun for most of the day he doesn’t feel drained like he did before._

_He goes back to his favourite place not noticing anything different at first, but when he isn’t able to have his regular lady he declines any other, gives them something for their trouble and leaves._

_It’s not till a couple of weeks later something changes again, he often wakes in a sweat at night, after having vivid and strange dreams._

_They stay with him for long after he wakes. Lingering visions of bodies being drained and dropping dead to the floor._

_And it gets even worse as the days go on. Again he doesn’t know what to think and decides one night to go and have some drinks in the tavern._

_It takes the edge off temporarily, as he drinks he looks around, two men at the bar meet his eyes before looking away._

_On his way home later footsteps follow behind him._

_Turning a corner then another, he stops in the shadows of a shop doorway and waits watching._

_Not long after footsteps become louder and a figure walks past the doorway,_

_Sebastian watches as the figure walks a bit further before turning back the way he came. The moonlight catches on something shiny in his hand._

_It’s only when the figure turns around that he sees its one of the two men from the tavern. The man swears as he continues looking around._

_The man is scruffy looking, hair unkempt and with clothes that look like they have seen better days._

_Sebastian steps out of the shadows. “Looking for someone” he says_

_The scruffy man spins back around at the sound of his voice, and looks over at him with a sneer._

_He starts walking towards him pointing his knife at him threateningly. Sebastian just stands there._

_“Hand over what you got or ya gonna get hurt” the man says_

_Sebastian doesn’t move he just looks at the man._

_“What are ya deaf or sommat” he says_

_Anyone who wasn’t him would of no doubt handed over anything they had in fear of their life, if they were in this situation. Sebastian just finds it idiotic._

_His senses pick up movement from not far from behind him, and he knows that the other man is around. He doesn’t turn around though, its like he can tell without having too._

_The scruffy man starts swearing profusely at Sebastian and slowly edges closer towards him._

_He watches the man eyes flit quickly over his shoulder, and before any of them can even lay a hand on him with speed he steps to the side in one quick movement watching as the two men go flailing in to each other._

_Sebastian stands there in amusement as they right themselves and then swing round for another attempt, when they do they fail again and end up with a few scrapes._

_They keep trying to attack him but fail and after several tries Sebastian grabs the scruffy one and uses him to throw the other one off balance causing one of them to get nicked by the others knife._

_The cut is not evidently visible but with his senses he smells it instantly._

_The two men don’t know what hits them as Sebastian is on them in the blink of an eye, sinking his teeth in to the one mans neck holding him in tight grip with no chance of escape. The other still on the floor shuffles back in horror._

_He lets the now dead man drop to the floor and advances on the other who is still shuffling back on his hands._

_The reflection of the moonlight shining catches his attention in the shop window and when he looks he sees the face of who’s looking back at him and for a second he doesn’t recognize himself._

_The sound of the man still trying to get away brings him back to the moment and he pounces on him with speed, restrained the man does attempt to shout in vain but a hand clamps over his mouth._

“It was a shock at first seeing myself in that shop window, My face didn’t feel any different, i didn’t feel it change so i was unaware till then. That was what was causing the looks of terror i got.” Sebastian says

“So what did you do with the bodies?” Louise asks

“More than one body takes more thinking to dispose of, so because they had tried to rob me, quick thinking i staged the scene a little making it look like they had killed each other and hiding what i’d done”

“Louise’s eyebrows raise in surprise at the reply”

“It was only the 2nd time i’d fed but it was still relatively new to me” he says “as well as seeing my reflection for the first time”

Conversation is interrupted by the sound of a stomach grumbling, and Louise chuckles.

_After that night the vivid dreams and visions stop. Sebastian takes time to process what he has noticed and gone through._

_He thinks back on his reflection that he saw, until he saw he thought his teeth were the only change when he fed, but his eyes were definitely different._

_He still doesn’t really know what he is, only that he needs to drink blood often._

 

A little later on pizza box empty and discarded Louise is lying with her head in Sebastian’s lap listening as he talks.

“Where would you of been able to look for what you needed back then though? She asks

“What do you mean? Sebastian asks looking down at Louise.

“I mean you couldn’t just walk in to a library and look up anything on Vampires right? She replies

“It’s not like there were libraries back then”. She adds

Sebastian chuckles “Well actually there were, but not as widespread as they are today” he replies.

Louise turns her head to look up at him her eyes wide in surprise.

“Really?”

Sebastian laughs and strokes his fingers through her hair she closes her eyes at the feel of his fingers in her hair and sighs in contentment.

“You’d be surprised at how long things have been around” He says

“Wow” Louise replies

“There wasn’t a library in New York then and i would of had to travel to get to one.” he says

 

_Sebastian went to a monastery deciding that this was his best course of action to try and find out more about what he was. Once given the information, he was pointed in what he hoped was the right direction._

_He searched through different texts and some old scrolls, He found a mention of some strange activity in Croatia twelve years previous, that didn’t give that much detail._

_He found another dating back almost 30 years, about a man who died and then was reported by several villagers to had been seen walking around and having feed off of people._

_As he goes through each account of things, he starts to identify with some of them a lot have mention loss of blood._

_By the time Sebastian finishes at the monastery, he comes away with one word stuck in his head -_ **Vampire.**

 

“I spent a few days after that doing nothing but think about what i’d found out” he says

“My thoughts would go back over how much my life had changed in such a short time, i mean i wasn’t unhappy in my human life before this happened, but what does it mean now that i’m not human anymore, and that i would of questioned even more if not for one thing.” He adds

“What thing is that? Louise asks looking up at him

Though instead of replying in words Sebastian gestures for her to sit up.

Louise moves to straddle him so they are face to face..

He then opens his arms out and as she leans forward he places a hand gently on the back of her neck guiding her head to rest on his chest over his heart.

“Listen” is all he says

Her ear flat against his chest she waits, she hears nothing for almost a full minute until “Thump thump” she gasps and sits up quickly.

“Your heart is still beating” she says surprised

Sebastian nods “ It doesn’t beat like it did when i was human though”

“Wow” she says with a surprised tone

 

_Does being a vampire make me a monster? Is another of the thoughts that runs through his head. He thinks back to the first time he fed and the fear he saw on the mans face._

_His thoughts then wonder to what he can do or what else he can do. He knows he can be really fast, heightened senses, and smell. He can walk in the sun but it does drain him if he’s out in it to long and drinking blood helps him feel less drained when he’s out in it._

_He has increased strength, and apart from his face changing he looks like he always has._

 

“So what did you do after that?” did you go somewhere away and alone to test what else you could do?” Louise asks

“No” Sebastian replies “I stayed where i was and decided to live a little, as in more than i did when i was human” I went out with friends more and basically did what i wanted for a long time”

Louise still straddling his lap, smiles at him gently caressing his cheek with one hand and running her fingers through his soft brown locks with the other.

Sebastian watches as her eyes glide over his face, before his blue eyes meet hers, he closes them for a second as the thumb of her hand caresses his lips, opening them again to look back in to her’s.

“You’re beautiful” she says before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

He kisses back with fervor, chasing the ecstasy of her kiss like a man thirsty for water. His hands grip her where they had been resting on her hips.

As the intensity increases, she moans as his hands move up her back pulling her closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know from what Seb has said about his childhood that he moved to Vienna first when he was 8 and didn't move to the states til he was 12, I've tweaked that for this flashback here he is 8 when he moved to New york.
> 
> I did so much research for this flashback and it being my first i was very nervous about it, it was a lot of reading lol 
> 
> The first libraries in New York were not around till about 1735 before that you had to travel if you wanted to go to one as they were dotted around the the cities, it was mainly monasteries before libraries but after it was both.
> 
> I also didn't think they had shop windows back that far but silly me they did. 
> 
> Any way i thought i'd give you this chapter cause it was very long and wanted to get something published with it being over a year since my last one. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/LokiLover14onAo3
> 
> My tumblr - f0r-the-l0ve-0f-marvel-men.tumblr.com
> 
> My love for the Marvel universe, Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, RDJ, and Tom Hiddleston, ;)


End file.
